popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Life
Lyrics Nihongo 　Ah ピンときてるのに　言い出せない 　平行線たどってる　二人がもどかしい 　生まれながらに持つ　エネルギーは 　有効に使わなきゃ　そんなんじゃ恋はできないでしょう？ 　嫌いじゃない　好きでもない 　嫌いじゃない　好きでもない 　嫌いじゃないってわからない 　誰もみんな抱えてる迷いや不安を　でも 　そう 　求めてる　探してる 　気持ちだけ　喜んで　悲しんだりして 　過ごしてる 　昔から変わらない　愛して求めあい 　そして　信じて許しあう 　だから 　昨日とか　明日とか 　地球とか　宇宙とか 　そんなの全部　壊したい 　心と体は同じ　重ね合う　その瞬間を待ってる Romaji Ah pin tokiteru no ni omoide senai heikousen tadotteru futari ga modokashii umare nagara ni motsu energy wa yuukou ni tsuka wanakya sonnan ja koi wa dekinai desho? kirai ja nai suki demonai kirai ja nai suki demonai kirai ja naitte wakaranai daremo minna daeteru mayoi ya fuan wo demo sou motometeru sagashiteru kimochi dake yorokon de kanashiin da rishite sugoshiteru mukashi kara kawaranai aishite motomeai soshite shinjite yurushiau dakara kinou toka ashita toka chikyuu toka uchuu toka sonna no zenbu kowashitai kokoro to karada wa onaji kasane au sono toki wo matteru English Translation Ah I dare not to wear my pin I've followed my parallel lines, the two of us are frustrated Naturally, we are waiting for our energy If it is not effectively used, will we not able to use such love? Don't hate me, but don't love me Don't hate me, but don't love me Don't hate me and remember me Anyone and everyone are having hestitation and anxiety, but Yes, I am seeking, and looking I'm glad that only my feelings are gloomy I have to stay It doesn't change a long time ago, and each others were seeking love And, believed their forgiveness Because, Like yesterday and tomorrow, Like land and space, I want to break it altogether My heart and body is the same, to meet a pile, I am waiting for this moment Long Version 　Ah ピンときてるのに　言い出せない 　平行線たどってる　二人がもどかしい 　生まれながらに持つ　エネルギーは　有効に使わなきゃ 　そんなんじゃ恋はできないでしょ？ 　　微笑んで　はにかんで 　　うなづいて　時々は 　　黙ってじっと見つめたり 　いつか読んだ雑誌から　作戦を練らなくちゃ 　　でも 　　頭では　動けない 　　心でも　身体でも 　　動いた気持ち止められない 　恋の賭は負けが勝ち　繰り返し覚えてくことでしょ 　白い雲をめがけ　ほおり投げた 　放物線描いてく　銀に光る過去の恋 　時空さまよってたどり着い 現実は止まらない 新しいルーレット回そう 　　嫌いじゃない　好きでもない 　　嫌いじゃない　好きでもない 　　嫌いじゃないってわからない 　誰もみんな抱えてる迷いや不安を　でも 　　そう 　　求めてる　探してる 　　気持ちだけ　喜んで 　　悲しんだりして　過ごしてる 　昔から変わらない 　愛して求めあい　そして　信じて許し合う 　　だから 　　昨日とか　明日とか 　　地球とか　宇宙とか 　　そんなの全部　壊したい 　心と身体は同じ　重ね合う　その瞬間（トキ）を待ってる Long Romaji Ah pin tokiteru no ni omoide senai heikousen tadotteru futari ga modokashii umare nagara ni motsu energy wa yuukou ni tsuka wanakya sonnan ja koi wa dekinai desho? hohoende hani kande unazuite tokidoki wa damatte jitto mitsumetari itsuka yonda zasshi kara sakusen wo neranakucha demo atamade wa ugokenai kokoro demo karada demo ugoita kimochi tomerarenai koi no to wa make ga kachi kurikaeshi oboete ku kotodesho shiroi kumo wo megake hoori nageta houbutsusen kaite ku gin ni hikaru kako no koi jikuu samayotte tadori tsuita genjitsu wa tomaranai atarashii roulette mawa sou kirai ja nai suki demonai kirai ja nai suki demonai kirai ja naitte wakaranai daremo minna daeteru mayoi ya fuan wo demo sou motometeru sagashiteru kimochi dake yorokon de kanashiin da rishite sugoshiteru mukashi kara kawaranai aishite motomeai soshite shinjite yurushiau dakara kinou toka ashita toka chikyuu toka uchuu toka sonna no zenbu kowashitai kokoro to karada wa onaji kasane au sono toki wo matteru Long English Translation Ah I dare not to wear my pin I've followed my parallel lines, the two of us are frustrated Naturally, we are waiting for our energy If it is not effectively used, will we not able to use such love? Smiling coyly, With a nod, sometime You can stare at me silently Someday, it didn't conceived the strategy from the magazine that I read But, I cannot move my head In my heart, in my body, My moved feelings cannot stop The bet of my love that loses wins, you will never go remember to repeat Aiming at the white clouds, I threw away It will draw a parabola, my shining past of love in silver My space-time reached out wandering My reality will not stop, and a new roulette spins Don't hate me, but don't love me Don't hate me, but don't love me Don't hate me and remember me Anyone and everyone are having hestitation and anxiety, but Yes, I am seeking, and looking I'm glad that only my feelings are gloomy I have to stay It doesn't change a long time ago, and each others were seeking love And, believed their forgiveness Because, Like yesterday and tomorrow, Like land and space, I want to break it altogether My heart and body is the same, to meet a pile, I am waiting for this moment Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Life can be found on the pop'n music original soundtrack and pop'n music Vocal Best albums. *A remix of Life with the same title by ota2, can be found in pop'n music Best Hits!. Trivia *'Life' marks Ayako Masuda's first appearance on any BEMANI game. *'Life' is the only song that has a long version on the pop'n music original soundtrack album. *In pop'n music 3, Life's character was Aya 3-4P. This palette was Aya's 3P color in pop'n music 3 CS. *Due to pop'n music Sunny Park's artist font standarization, the cat paw mark present in Life's artist was removed. Music Comment Very lovey-dovey girls pop song. Let's sing together! Difficulty & Notecounts ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart (total notes: 121). Gallery Song Files Life LONG ver. ' ' Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music CS Songs Category:Haya-P & Maru Songs Category:Ayako Masuda Songs Category:Yoichi Hayashi Songs